My love
by elevatealittlehigherrusher
Summary: Hi I'm James and this is about my life and things you might find gross. Just saying. Enjoy. R&R
1. Chapter 1

My love

James' POV

My beautiful, husband Kendall. We have been married for three and a half years. He has these beautiful green eyes that make me go crazy. His hair smells like strawberries and green apple. His lips taste like strawberries; he uses strawberry chapstick that is so amazing. We have a house in L.A. We lived in Minnesota for three years, since we were married. When we were dating, we lived in L.A, for about five years. When we both turned 21 and got married, we moved to Minnesota. When I found this job, we decided to go to L.A., because that's where it was shooting. Kendall didn't want to leave our house, so we decided to have some of our vampire and dragon friends help. Yes, I'm a vampire and Kendall is a sexy green dragon. It took us about six hours to get there. We carried the house to L.A. Kendall is part of this gang called the Greasers. They are really nice people. Kendall and I have nine kids. Yes, you are all probably wondering, "Hm? Wait, nine kids? But HOW?" Well, I'm a TRUE vampire. And when Kendall and I have sex, my sperm combined inside of him and make their own egg. And they grow inside of him. And no, that doesn't mean he is going to have many babies in him. When two sperm cells combine and make an egg, the rest will die. But that only happens if we make love, not rough hard core sex. Weird, I know.

Well, our nine kids are:

-Damien, and Crystal- twins, 21

-Makayla, 20

-Brandon, 18

-Luke, 14

-Gwen, and Damien- twins, 13

-Sara, 13

-Maxwell, new born

We also have a puppy named Benji. We don't know what kind of dog he is, because on day while I and Kendall were cuddling, the dog was tickling me and biting Kendall. We lifted the covers and saw him, so we kept him. And when Kendall was pregnant for Maxwell, he was horny all the time. Like all the time. If I was in the shower, he would play with himself. Or if I was watching T.V, he would touch me to make me hard, so I would fuck him. We sent our kids off to this school in Japan; it is for kids or teens that are vampires or dragons. NOT Maxwell he is our little L.A. baby. The rest were born in Minnesota. Not older Damien, Crystal, or Makayla, they were L.A. babies.

We do daily Ustreams. Yesterday we did one. A lot of great questions. And for the first time we showed our fans and the whole world our new baby and puppy.

Some of the questions were:

If you were on an island alone, what would you bring?

Describe what noises and moves Kendall does when I'm plowing him into next week.

What does James do to make Kendall mad? And why?

What is your favorite food?

What are your favorite things to do together?

And so on. But since you guys will be wondering our answers:

Kendall would bring sex toys, me and a boat house. I would bring him, Maxie (our nickname for Maxwell), Benji and a knife.

The noises he makes are just screaming, moaning and whining when I tease him. And he arches his back. Kendall agrees.

Kendall said, (and I quote), "Its gets me mad when he leaves me horny. Because I'm horny... But I like it at the same time but still. His movie pissed me off." I'm pretty sure I got him mad when I drank, smoked and did drugs. But I don't anymore.

Kendall's favorite food is whatever I make. My favorite is Kendall's homemade chicken curry. It is so good. He doesn't think so, but I do.

Our favorite things to do together are basically everything we can do. I mostly like walking in the park, singing, cuddling, having movie night, cook dinner together.

We are doing another Ustream right as we speak. Well, read, your reading it while I talk-... never mind. Anyways, it is morning and I just woke up. Kendall set up the ustream. He giggled as Benji jumped on my lap and I sat on our bed and waved to the people watching us and said, "Hi people who own computers!"

He kissed my cheek and said, "Here's Maxie and Benji!"

Maxie drooled and giggled like Kendall, "Dadadadadada!" Benji barked.

"Sooo?" I said smiling. "Questions?"

Kendall smiled and said, "There's questions for you Jamesey." He bounced Max on his lap.

I said, "Okay." Smiled and giggled. "Um…no I don't like sea food. And no I don't like girls. Shout out to Dan, Jake, Kate, and Nicole." He laughed. "What? What's so funny?" I looked down feeling hurt.

He smiled and said, "Sorry, Maxie made a funny face." Maxie was making a funny face.

"Okay. You have any questions?" I smiled.

He nodded and said, "Kendall, what's your favorite sex position?" he blushed bright red.

"Yeah, what's your favorite? I know mine is when you're on your knees." I said smirking. He bit his lip.

"I-I like every position…mostly when he's pounding me when I'm on my back…"

I giggled. "Who's horny now?" I said petting Benji.

He bit his lip hard. "Shush, you desperately wanted a handjob." He said playing with Max. "Want to pick the next question Benji?"

Benji barked and licked the screen. I wiped it off, "Okay…um…Kendall how do you get horny?

"So much sex questions…" he bit his lip and grabbed his IPod, and his favorite vibrator and dildo. "Mostly, my playlist and when James teases me. I have a good imagination!"

I nodded and said, "Yes he does." I clicked on this link and this page pops up of me at the club kissing a guy that looks like Kendall. The title says: James is a cheater.

Kendall blinked, "…James…"

"N-No Kendall…that's not…it's YOU!" I frowned. "That's you!" I teared up, "Please believe me!" I cried hard, "That's you!"

He frowned and said, "When was this? I do not remember going to a club…" he looked closer. "Ohp, wait, yea that's me, I was pregnant there."

I sniffled and clicked out of it going back to the Ustream, "I'm not a cheater."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. That review from the TROLL guy whatever, said I should explain to you about how James and Kendall become a vampire and dragon. Well here it is. If my Portuguese and Spanish are off, I'm so sorry. I tried my best.**

James' POV

Most of you are probably wondering how I became a vampire. Well it's because my dad is Dracula.. Yes he is. He is the most powerful vampire EVER. To become a true vampire, yes my mom has to be. Well, when my dad met my mom, he had to marry her and bite her so she could become a vampire. When they had me, I was the first true vampire. Meaning I was the one in the family who had to then get married and have kids. Then my kids would have to become vampires. But as you know Kendall is also a dragon. He really didn't tell me about it. All I know is that his mom, sister, and grandmother are dragons. That's all. He doesn't really talk about his history because he thinks that I might hate him. He is Portuguese. His dad was. Yes he WAS. I was born in Portugal. I mostly speak Portuguese to Kendall, only because I can. He understands it because in High School he took Spanish!

We sent our kids to Japan to this school because of what happened, four days before they left.

We were home; Kendall and I were lying on the couch cuddling.

Sara and Gwen came running down the stairs. "Dad, remember my talent show. Yeah its today." Sara said. I jumped up.

"Oh yeah. Okay go get ready, and I and Kendall will be waiting." She and Gwen ran upstairs and went into her room. "Luke! Damien! Get ready!"

Kendall walked to me and whined, "You got me horny! And now we have to go see this talent show. Oh, you're so going to pay!" he frowned. Sara walked down. She was wearing this black and blue dress with her hair pulled back with a blue flower and she wore black flats. "Aw. Sara you look so cute." He smiled.

"Thanks dad." Luke, Damien and Gwen came downstairs.

"Ready?" I said. Everyone nodded and we walked out of our house and got into my car. I started it and drove away. We got to their school after 20 minutes. We got out and walked inside. Sara went backstage while we went to the auditorium and sat down in the front row.

"To get us started here is Sara Diamond singing Rolling in the deep by Adele." She came onto the stage. She looked beautiful. She was about to sing and then these kids started making fun of her.

"Slut! Stupid little slut!" Some kid said.

Kendall stood up, "Shut the fuck up kid! I'm here to hear my daughter sing, now if you don't want to hear her get the fuck out!"

I stood up, "Babe, stop."

"No, I don't fucking care! These stupid kids are making fun of my daughter! I want to hear her sing!"

"Just sit down. Please." Sara started crying. Kendall went up on stage and held Sara as everyone started booing her.

I went up on stage with Luke, Gwen and Damien, "Well, at least she got up here and sung! Unlike the rest of you lazy asses! I'm a singer and yeah I have haters, but doesn't mean you can just go and start booing her! Like how gives a fuck!"

"She gave my boyfriend a blowjob yesterday morning!" One girl said.

"Well, at least she was committed to someone!" said Kendall.

"SHE GAVE MY BOYFRIEND A BLOWJOB! DUMB FUCK!" said that girl again.

"Kendall, vamos para casa! AGORA! Sara só vai ir para uma escola diferente! Talvez no Japão! Em outro lugar! Vamos apenas ir para casa!" I said in portuguese. Yes I am. I'm not jewish! Full-out portuguese. "Ela não está indo para a escola mais. Sim? Mas, ela necessidades para ir para um diferente escola."

"Pero James, que no pueden ir a Japón. Yo los extraño mucho. No podemos permitir. Por favor." Said Kendall in Spanish.

"Não Kendall, eles precisam ir. Não é seguro aqui. Apenas confie em mim, eles vão gostar de lá." I said. "Come on let's just go." We walked out with the kids and got into the car.

"I can't believe that girl! Ugh! So pissed!" Kendall said. I looked at him and drove away. We got home and everyone went into their rooms as me and Kendall stood downstairs.

"You know you could have been a little more nicer."

"Shut up James! I'm not in the mood."

"Fine, I'm going out." I left and slammed the door. I just couldn't take it anymore. I came back around midnight high and drunk. I was stupid. I walked upstairs and walked into my room, Ken was sleeping so I went to him and layed ontop of him and I took off my pants and boxers and took off his and he was looking up at me. I just slid in him and he was moaning. I started thrusting.

"Oh! James you smell its such a turn off!"

I pulled out. "Fine! Damien!" I got up and walked into his room and ripped off his sheets and I took off his pants and he was staring at me.

"Dad what are you-…!" He screamed in pain as I slammed into him. I keep thrusting. Kendall came into the room and took me off of him and Damien was crying hard. Kendall heeled him with his powers.

"James! How could you? Just because I didn't want sex doesn't mean you can just rape your son!" He slapped me.

"Don't you ever slapped me again! I'm leaving! Have a nice life!" I walked out of the house and slammed the door. I walked down the street. I am sober now, and I just thought about what I just did. I just raped my son. Wow! I raped him. Me, out of all people, I raped him. Me, James Daivd Diamond.

The next day, I went back to my house. I looked in through the window and saw Kendall getting the kids ready for them to leave today. I just knocked on the door. Ken answered and he looked so lonely. "I'm sorry." Was the only word I had said to him untill he let me in. He took the kids to the train to leave for Japan. I took a nap.

_**This took me a while. I just had writer's block. This really isnt good. R&R**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this is just an Authors note otay? Otay.

Well, some of you have been reading my story **My Love**. I have been getting some reviews that are encourageing to me. You guys are amazing. I try my best. I know I have been posting my stories/chapters late is because I have school. And I don't have a laptop. And well I have school 5 days a week. From 7:20 until 2:05 and well I only have 6 studies and 8 computer tech classes. During my studies all I do is write out a chapter first. Then I read over it. Then when I have my computer class, I type it out and post the story on here. My stories are really bad, I know. **Teenage love, My Love, and Your mine, All mine,** all suck badly. No one has even reviewed **Teenage love **yet. I keep posting but I don't know why if no one is reading it. If some of you are, that's great. If not, its okay then I don't know what I will do. See ya later.


End file.
